powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sammy Everhary
Sammy Everhary is the Blue Star Force Ranger. Biography Sammy and Clayton were friends since kindergarten, and he and Shane in high school, but otherwise not much is known about his life prior to becoming a Ranger. His initial reaction to Gevlant and Haxlax's first zombie attack was snark. He was the second to accept his morpher, and enjoyed being a Ranger. In their attack at the Dark Graveyard, Sammy was the first to engage Tykamor, taking a beating but not losing his confidence until the monster grew giant-sized. In the Rangers' victory celebration after their battle with Thievry, Sammy and Emilia spent the time talking, and apparently he introduced Doritos to Elizabeth. After Brooke's resignation, even though the team was despondent, he said they couldn't let it hold them back. Singlehanded, he attacked the same monster when it returned, without much success, until Brooke intervened. Fighting Neckra, Sammy went down with his teammates, but was the first to get back on his feet when Shane arrived, helping Emilia up first. He mostly held his own in the ensuing fight, but Clayton had to help him with the last zombie. When Zachariah finally appeared in human form, Sammy approached him (nervously), introducing himself and offering a handshake. He was the one to receive and deliver Zachariah's message to Elizabeth. The Mayishan's return gave the Rangers some free time, and Sammy and Emilia used some of it to train together. During Zelter the Great's attack, Sammy led the team into battle in Shane's absence. He asked Zachariah to join them against Zelter, and he agreed. After the fight, he was the one to suggest Zachariah go by Zach to blend in better. Sammy was the first to notice Clayton struggling during an outing at a skating rink, and was surprised when Clayton abruptly declared he wasn't good enough to be a Ranger. He argued, not letting Clayton walk away, but the conversation was interrupted by Garish. The two Rangers morphed to fight the monster, but were defeated, and Clayton was captured. Left behind, Sammy returned to base to brief the other Rangers on what had happened. In their next fight, Sammy fought the enchanted Clayton and took a beating. Sammy blamed himself for letting Clayton get captured, but the others wouldn't have it. In the Rangers' next encounter with Clayton, Sammy managed to overpower him and trap his friend in the closet so they could defeat Garish. Afterwards, he commented how weird it was that the monster didn't grow. Fighting an unfamiliar monster named Echidna, Sammy got burned by one of her lava monster minions, and might have been defeated or even killed if not for the timely intervention of an unfamiliar female archer. She, and her friends, helped drive off the monsters and introduced themselves as Rangers from the future. Personality Sammy is gung-ho, confident and occasionally snarky, but doesn't often stand out among his teammates. Elizabeth chose him for his integrity. Arsenal *Blue Star Morpher *Blaster *Meteor Blade *Dog Zord Appearance Sammy has not been described in the story itself, but going by the credits sequence, he is Asian, with gelled black hair. Since he is apparently nearing the end of his senior year in high school, he is probably 17 or 18 years old. Trivia *Sammy's roll call has changed with every use, going from "Friendly as a dog" to "fierce" and then "loyal." Whether this is a character trait or a coincidence has not been revealed. *Sammy is "played by" Booboo Stewart. Category:Star Force Category:Human Category:Male